thecharmedfanficsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kali Nicolae (HERI)
Kali Nicolae is a childhood friend of Wyatt and Chris. They think of her like a little sister. Bio Family Kali is the only daughter of Dr. Ava Nicolae and Kasamir Dudarova. Her parents had planned on marrying, but her father vanished without a trace before that could happen. Kasamir never knew about Kali. When a demon that had been collecting and torturing magical children for centuries was defeated leaving behind five children very much out of time, her mom decided she would adopt the children suddenly giving Kali five "younger" siblings. The youngest of the five, Brian, still had living family in the form of two brothers both over eighty (one over one-hundred) and the various kids, grandkids, and great-grandkids of his four younger siblings. These were all unofficially adopted into Kali's family as well. The other four, Charles, Katherine, Faith, and Charity are all long without living family. She has had terrible luck with guys, usually they get uncomfortable when they learn she's a gypsy and she doesn't bother telling them that she actually has the ability to cast spells. With her last boyfriend, Gary the problem wasn't her magic, it was his. They kept dating for a little whilte, but ultimately they stopped dating. She is weary of another relationship, but since she and her new boyfriend, Mark, both know about the others magical background, she figures at least that won't be an issue. Powers As a Gypsy she does have some magical ability, but she has no active powers only the ability to cast spells. In the Series Season One On the day magic returned she was home on Christmas break visiting her mom. She showed up on the front door step of the manor shortly after Wyatt and Chris arrived with a bag of stuff from her mother. A month or so later she called Wyatt and asked for his help when she found her then boyfriend, Gary, using magic to attack another student at the college they both attending. The other student, Mark Trudeau, was a witch and both he and his sister had been under frequent attack since magic returned. They were able to stop Gary and stop the attacks on Mark and his sister, Beth. Since Gary was trying to protect his own sister, Arie, and Kali hadn't told Gary about her own magical background, she and Gary agree to try once more to make their relationship work. While Wyatt was in the hospital after having been paralized from the waist down in a demon attack, Kali comes over to visit with him and tells him that her relationship with Gary has ended. She is the first one to notice that Wyatt is able to move, again. Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Quotes Gallery Charmed: Heritage Avatars Odette Yustman Trivia Category:Charmed: Heritage Characters (HERI) Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Gypsy Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Nicolae Family Characters Category:Dudarova Family Characters Category:Magical Characters